


The Dance

by Dreamsofnever



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/pseuds/Dreamsofnever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah Lance has always been in Bruce Wayne's orbit to some extent. They've been teammates and friends in the loosest definition of the word, and they've coexisted as protectors of Gotham before. This story is a few of their encounters in the time period after she returned to Gotham and the Birds of Prey following her divorce. </p><p>(AU ignoring the Flashpoint reset)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shall we dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend that Flashpoint didn't reset the timeline. This is basically a few months or so after Birds of Prey vol. 2 ended. So it's AU-ish? Also AU-ish since I'm cherrypicking canon somewhat. And this is my first time writing Bruce so hopefully he's up to snuff.

Bruce had a never ending supply of social obligations. Whether he liked it or not, his calendar filled up quickly. He preferred the charity events, because at least he felt like he was contributing in some way. But keeping up the persona of Bruce Wayne, playboy/billionaire could be exhausting at times. He was happier when he was on his own in the streets of Gotham. Or at the very least, happier when he was working with the select few he trusted. 

He usually found reasons to duck out of these parties early. He even had his excuse planned on the night of the charity ball held to benefit one of Gotham’s homeless shelters. He was even on his way toward the back entrance when he spotted a very familiar blonde. Her fire engine red dress dipped just low enough to reveal certain curves without being scandalous and had slits up both legs. He had his suspicions that the dress had been at least partially selected for ease of movement, there were plenty of eyes on those legs that weren’t assessing how much damage she could do with them. Not in that way, perhaps. 

He knew personally that Dinah Laurel Lance was a force to be reckoned with in more ways than one. What he didn’t know was why she was here. Though she looked at home in the lavish surroundings and amidst the star studded crowd, this wasn’t exactly the place that one might expect a certain bird to turn up. Not since she’d divorced Oliver Queen at any rate. 

He casually moved in her direction. Once he was close enough, he tapped her on the shoulder and held out a hand. 

“May I have this dance, Miss… Lance, is it?” he threw her a charming smile. 

The recognition flickered in her eyes as she turned toward him. She took the offered hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. Once there, she all but melted into his arms as he started to move. They hadn’t danced together, but they’d certainly fought side by side. As such, they moved nearly as one. 

“It’s Ms. these days, Mr. Wayne,” she said with a wink. 

He certainly knew that all too well. When she’d first arrived in Gotham after her divorce, he’d been concerned. Barbara had all but shouted him down at that. He’d kept his distance for the most part and allowed the Birds of Prey to do things their way. He didn’t always approve, but he’d learned that it was best to just stay out of their way, save for the occasions when he was needed. 

As they moved together, he leaned in and pulled her closer. To anyone watching, he might look like he was whispering sweet nothings into her ear. They would appear like any other pairing out on the dance floor-flirty, gauging interest, making small talk. 

“What are you doing here, Dinah?” 

He was too close to see her expression properly, but he thought he saw a faint smile from her. 

“Two women who are hangers-on in your circle have disappeared in the last month. Oracle thought that we should look into it.” 

He wasn’t surprised, though perhaps he bristled ever so slightly at that. 

“She could have asked me. If she needed a man on the inside…” 

Dinah laughed, cutting him off. 

“Bruce, she didn’t need a man. She needed a woman.” 

It was what he’d expected to hear, but something about it bugged him, ever so slightly. He could all but hear Barbara in his head, pointing out that he never did like to let go of his perceived ‘territory.’ He had his reasons. Letting someone else risk their life when he’d already made a commitment to protect people was a bit of a sore spot. And yet, the Canary wasn’t one of his. She’d never been a sidekick, and he knew better than to treat her as such. She was one of the few people that he wasn’t sure if he could win a fight against her. It was rare to find, but he could give credit where credit was due. 

“I was wondering about the dress. Red isn’t your typical color.” He paused to twirl her and then pulled her in close again. “You wear it well.” 

She laughed softly again and swayed with him. “I figured that it was best to skip my usual colors. Better to blend in.” 

He sighed. “You’re not trying to blend in.” They both knew as much. She was here as bait. 

She shook her head. “Ever the detective, Bruce.” 

The song started to wind down as she stopped dancing. She stood on tiptoe and placed a kiss to his cheek. Her lips left the faintest tingle of excitement as she pulled away enough to whisper in his ear. 

“We’ve got this covered. I should go. I won’t catch anyone as long as I’m dancing with you.” 

She pulled back and beamed up at him. He tried not to think about the last time she’d kissed him. That time had been an odd way of thanking him for acknowledging Helena’s hard work. And-he suspected-it had been a little bit of the Canary trying to throw him off balance. She did seem at least somewhat aware of the effect that she had on men. If he were honest with himself, it had worked. 

He captured her hand in his and brought it up to his lips. His gaze held hers, silently wishing her luck and warning her to be careful. 

“Thank you for the dance, Ms. Lance.” 

“Oh, thank you,” she said. “And you can call me Dinah.” 

She gave his hand a squeeze, and then her fingers slipped out of his and she turned to leave. His eyes followed her as she moved through the room. He was careful not to stare, but he did his best to track her movements throughout the night. He wouldn’t interfere unless he was invited, but that didn’t stop him from keeping an eye on the Canary. So long as she was in Gotham, he would always keep an eye on her. 

And maybe, just maybe, he enjoyed watching her work her magic. She had a certain finesse that was wholly her own. A beauty and grace that concealed the sheer power hiding beneath the lithe frame. He might not have liked the way this operation was planned, but he could respect the women involved all the same. He kept an eye out for her, but kept his distance. He trusted that Barbara would call him if he was needed. Until then, he just held onto the hope that Dinah would stay safe. Even the best trained of heroes could end up in a situation where things go sideways. She was a force to be reckoned with, but she wasn’t bulletproof like some. 

He’d only looked away for a few minutes while caught up in conversation with one of his business partners. When he looked around for Dinah, she was nowhere to be seen. He slipped his comm-link into his ear and stepped outside, tapping it to turn on the link with Oracle. 

“A little busy, Batman,” she answered. “Don’t worry, this is all part of the plan.” 

She sounded as calm as she ever did while coordinating a mission. He frowned, trying to quell his concerns over Dinah. Her getting taken as part of the plan wasn’t entirely a surprise, but that didn’t exactly put his mind at ease. 

“So you offered your agent up as bait,” he said blandly. 

“No. She volunteered. Huntress and Lady Blackhawk are on the case. I suggest that you go about your business. We’ve got it covered.” 

If it were anyone else, he’d likely take over. He had a hard time letting go of things, particularly in his backyard. But this was Barbara. He sighed heavily. He didn’t have to like it, but he could trust the women enough to give them room to work. 

“Call me if you need backp-up,” he said curtly, disconnecting the line. 

 

It turned out that he wasn’t needed. That was confirmed the next morning when Alfred handed him the paper, emblazoned with a headline about the capture of a suspected serial killer. 

“This is the work of Miss Gordon’s team, I presume,” Alfred said with a proud little smile. 

Bruce unfolded the paper and couldn’t help but smile to himself. They’d done it. Dinah was safe and sound and the bad guy was locked up. His smile widened ever so slightly as the memory of that dance came back to him. Now that he was untainted by worry, he did have to admit that she’d looked beautiful and that he’d actually enjoyed himself at one of those functions for the first time in as long as he could remember. Dinah Lance was a unique woman, that much was certain.


	2. Spar With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce needs a sparring partner. Babs suggest Dinah. I suck at descriptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this has taken me so long to write. I know where I want to go with the story, but this chapter just stumped me for some reason. I'm hoping that the next few updates will be easier to write!

A week had passed since the takedown of the serial killer. Dinah went about her business in tending to the shop, sparring with the guys down at Wildcat’s Gym, and patrolling the streets of Gotham. Even with all the training she’d received, there were still a few of Ted’s protégés who could keep her on her toes enough to get a workout. She’d gotten to the point where there were also a few who wanted to learn from her. She could have found a dojo to set herself up with a class, but it felt right to stick with her family. And though they shared no blood, Ted Grant was family. 

The gym had cleared out for the night, except for Ted and herself. The two of them worked together at putting weights back in place for the next day, and cleaning up what needed to be cleaned. Both their heads looked up when the door to the gym opened. Ted’s expression relaxed into a grin as he stood and went over to greet Bruce. 

“Long time, Bruce,” he said, offering his hand to the billionaire. “What can I do for you?” 

Dinah looked up and met his eyes briefly, before turning back to the weights that she’d been straightening. It wasn’t unheard of for Bruce to drop in on this particular gym, but she did have to wonder if a lecture was coming. She’d half expected it after letting herself get kidnapped right under his nose. Barbara had assured her that it was handled, but Dinah wasn’t sure if Bruce knew how to let go when it came to the things that happened in his city. 

“Good to see you, Ted.” There was a warmth in Bruce’s voice that was more genuine than anything Dinah had overheard at the charity ball. He could be stoic, distant, even emotionally constipated, but there were certainly people that got past that façade and disarmed him. It was no surprise to her that Ted was one of those people. “I was actually hoping to get a word with Dinah,” Bruce continued. 

At that, Dinah looked over at the two men in surprise. Ted quirked an eyebrow at her, as if asking for her permission to leave them alone. She nodded ever so slightly to him.   
“You go on. I’ll finish here and lock up.” She moved over to Ted and placed a kiss on his cheek. She gave his shoulder a squeeze as if to reassure him that everything would be fine. He knew better than to try to fight her battles for her, but that didn’t stop him from being overprotective at times. 

“I’ll help you,” Bruce offered, shooting them both a winning grin. He certainly did have a genuine charm that went beyond the ‘Prince of Gotham’ persona that he trotted out when dealing with high society. 

Ted looked between the two, seemingly hesitant. “All right. I’ll see you tomorrow, Dinah. Bruce, a pleasure as always.” 

Once Ted was gone, Dinah gave her full attention to Bruce, but said nothing. The Bat wasn’t always quick to answer questions. She’d let him volunteer his reasons for dropping in.   
“Nice work last week,” he opened with. 

She laughed softly. “Thanks, but you and I both know that you didn’t come all the way down here just to pat me on the head.” 

Unlike some members of her team, she’d never needed Batman’s approval. Never needed anyone’s approval, really. She’d waded into the superhero game when there weren’t many women around. She’d gotten used to just proving herself without seeking validation from her peers. She moved to continue putting the weights back. 

“No, I didn’t,” he agreed. He pitched in and started putting weights back where they belonged without a word. “I’ve actually been thinking that it might be time to find a new sparring partner. Someone who could give me a run for my money. Barbara suggested you.” 

That wasn’t what she was expecting. She’d been bracing herself for a lecture of some sort. Or for him to break out the growly Bat-voice. Something. She looked over at Bruce, checking to see if he was joking or not. Not that she thought he would joke about something like that. Then she smiled, as much to herself as to him. 

“That doesn’t surprise me.”

Barbara did sometimes tend to meddle in her agent’s lives. She did things that she believed were in their best interests and in Dinah’s case, the meddling had been a good thing. She could even see the reasoning behind Barbara pairing the two of them up for sparring. She and Bruce would both struggle to win a fight against each other. They had different backgrounds of study and could learn from each other. The more she thought it through, the more she liked the idea. Her only concern was whether or not Bruce had ulterior motives. 

“Yeah, okay,” she agreed, after taking a few moments to consider her options. “When do you want to start?” 

“How about now? Do you have time now?” Bruce asked. 

She was tired, but not overly so. So she stood and began to wrap her hands. She tossed a set of wraps over to Bruce as well. 

“I have time now,” she said with a smile. 

“Good,” Bruce gave her a grin that left no doubt as to why he was considered Gotham’s most eligible bachelor. He was objectively handsome in that way that made some women weak in the knees. Some women. Definitely not Dinah. Because otherwise that would just make things awkward. 

She took a large gulp of water from her bottle and then climbed into the boxing ring and started to bounce around a little, warming up her muscles. Bruce joined her a moment later and after a couple minutes of stretching, they both bowed to each other and began the match. Bruce was cautious as always, though she didn’t mistake that for weakness. She knew that she would likely have to make the first move. It was just a matter of landing a punch when he least expected it. They circled each other for a few seconds before she feinted and then went in for a real punch. He saw right through the feint and blocked the blow easily. From there, they fell into a rhythm not unlike the dance they’d shared the week before. They exchanged hits, blocking and dodging each other and sometimes making contact. 

Dinah couldn’t say how long they’d grappled like that, but both were drenched in sweat and breathing a little heavier by the time she managed to surprise him with a sweep kick that knocked him to the ground. He hit with a thud and laughed after he’d had a chance to catch his breath. It wasn’t a sound that she usually heard from Bruce, so she had to smile as she leaned over to offer a hand. He accepted her hand and let her help him up. 

“It would seem that Barbara was right. As always,” he said. 

“Maybe don’t tell her that,” Dinah said conspiratorially. “It might be good for her to think she’s wrong once in awhile.” 

“Yeah, maybe,” Bruce said with a chuckle. “Though she’d probably notice if we kept sparring. Same time tomorrow?” 

“Same time, same channel,” Dinah replied as she moved to gather her things. She paused for a moment, considering her next question. "You really didn't come here to lecture me on getting myself kidnapped?" 

Bruce looked at her in surprise, and shook his head. "I'm pretty sure it would have no effect even if I did. You got the job done, and it's not my place to dictate your methods." 

Dinah laughed softly. "No, it's not. But that's a sentence I never expected to hear from you. Is it possible that you're turning over a new leaf?" 

"Maybe," Bruce said with a jovial shrug. "Maybe not. Can't teach an old dog new tricks, can you?" 

"I don't buy that. As long as a person is drawing breath, the potential to learn and grow is there." 

"You always were an optimist," Bruce said. He finished toweling off and then fixed his gaze on hers. "Actually, I had an ulterior motive in coming here tonight. 

"I figured," Dinah added. Bruce rarely did anything without multiple reasons for doing so, after all. 

"I wanted to talk to you about the League." 

Any trace of a smile slid off her face. "No," she said firmly. "I tried that whole Chairwoman thing and it went badly. You know it did. My own husband felt the need to start his own team. The League is big picture, and I think I'm better off working on the fine details these days." Everything that had happened towards the end of her tenure as the Justice League's chairwoman had shaken her confidence. Adding in the way her marriage had crashed and burned not long after and she was happier rebuilding her confidence while letting someone else call the shots for awhile. Especially when that someone happened to be two people that she trusted with her life. 

"And Gotham is lucky to have you, but..." 

She raised a hand to stop him. "Bruce, let's just leave it at that. Please," she added. 

"Okay," he agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Dinah. Thanks for keeping me on my toes." 

"The feeling's mutual," Dinah said, waving as Bruce let himself out of the gym. She was relieved that he'd let the subject of the JLA drop for now, though she was under no delusions that he'd let it go completely. But for now, she'd take the respite and simply enjoy having a sparring partner that would give her a real challenge.


	3. The Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Dinah go undercover as a couple vacationing in the Maldives to catch one of Gotham's white collar criminals.

Bruce had learned by now to trust Barbara's judgment. In actuality, he gave a lot more weight to the judgment of those who worked with him than he'd let on. He was a paranoid bastard and what many didn't realize was that he second guessed and double checked his own instincts more than anyone else's. That said, Barbara had been right about Dinah as a sparring partner. Gotham's very own Canary had come a long way in her days as a heroine. Then again, so had Bruce. They'd both taken separate journeys to get to their current skill levels, but it was clear that they both had much to learn from each other.

It didn't hurt that she was pleasant company and that he found himself looking forward to the sessions for more than just the physical challenge involved in facing off with a worthy opponent.

So when Barbara suggested that Bruce bring Dinah along on a recon trip, he was quick to agree. She'd provide both back-up and a cover story, as playboy Bruce Wayne's latest fling. And though he felt strange about putting Dinah in that position, he knew that she was no stranger to the paparazzi and their assumptions after being married to Oliver Queen.

One of Gotham's investment bankers who'd scammed his clients out of billions in retirement funds was currently holed up in the Maldives, likely spending the retirement fund built with the blood and sweat of others. It wasn't the Batman's usual quarry, but Bruce couldn't stand for seeing innocent people harmed by predators, no matter the type of predators. There was some suspicion that the banker had ties to some sort of organized crime, but this trip would be a good chance to work out the situation and drag the man back to the States where he could face the justice system.

The private villa he'd rented was right in line with something that a man of his stature could afford, and it gave them enough privacy to set up surveillance operations to help track down their crook. It also provided Bruce with more sense of security than staying in a hotel room with who knew how many people had access to the same building. Even bats were vulnerable while asleep.

He'd given Dinah the bedroom to change after the long trip, and he'd taken the bathroom to put his affairs in order. It wasn't often that he dressed down for an occasion, but Alfred had packed a wide array of beach-appropriate clothes. He settled for a polo shirt and khakis and couldn't help but feel a little out of place.

He took a seat in the living room while Dinah finished up and pulled out his tablet to scan through the information that he'd all but memorized by now. He didn't look up right away when the door opened.

"For a man who doesn't take many vacations, you do know how to travel in style," Dinah announced.

Bruce looked up and his breath caught in his throat. She was wearing a gauzy blue sundress that clung in all the right places. It was, perhaps, somewhat more modest than her crimefighting outfit, yet he couldn't keep his eyes off of the way it flowed around her curves. Maybe he'd gotten used to her canary outfit, but this was something that took his breath away.

He cleared his throat and reluctantly tore his gaze away and shifted his attention back to the tablet.

"Don't thank me. Thank William Martens, and the lack of extradition treaty." Dinah was his colleague and he wasn't going to just sit there and ogle her. She'd always been a beautiful woman. But something about spending more time with her, particularly grappling in close quarters, and he'd started to become more conscious of that fact. Not that he needed to act on it, he told himself. Bruce didn't have the best track record with relationships, and he'd mostly tried to keep away from teammates. It was easier that way. No heartache, no tension. Simply keeping things platonic and professional.

Dinah laughed and plopped down next to him on the couch. If she knew just how the dress had affected him, she didn't give any indication. Instead, she leaned over to glance at the information on his screen. He held it out so she could have a better look and tried to ignore the feel of her arm brushing against his as she reached out to navigate the tablet.

"So we think that Martens is a barfly at the tavern just up the shore?" she asked. "So we set up surveillance and wait until he shows up. Shouldn't be too tough to knock him senseless and get him on a plane back to the States."

Bruce couldn't help but smile at the colorful wording. It wasn't how he would have put it, but Dinah's brand of... enthusiastic physical justice was exactly what this case needed. The Canary never doled out more hurt than was necessary, but when someone had taken advantage of innocents, a whole lot of hurt was necessary and she could more than handle that.

Bruce leaned over and reached into his briefcase. He held up a small silver device.

"Bugs. We plant them all over the bar and we should know as soon as he shows up." He held up a slightly larger device. "And a mini-cam aimed at the door should give us the visuals we need."

Dinah handed the tablet back and nodded her approval.

"So when do we plant them?"

"The sooner, the better. Happy hour occurs in about half an hour and the crowd should make for good cover."

After they spent a little longer going over the layout of the building and the best places to put the surveillance equipment, as well as discussing how to manage it, Bruce took a few minutes to get ready. He was never going to be the Bermuda shorts type, but he did go for a pair of khakis and a short sleeved polo shirt. It was about as casual as he'd get, and the small smile on Dinah's face indicated that she'd rarely seen him in such a state, if ever.

"You look more like you could actually be on vacation already," Dinah said.

Bruce grunted, and her smile merely widened.

"We'll see what we can do to make sure you get at least a little R&R while we're here."

He shot her a stern look. She looked completely unabashed.

The quickest way to the bar was via the speedboat he'd rented. He glanced over at Dinah a few times, and she seemed to just be soaking in the fresh air and the feel of the wind whipping through her hair. She'd been through nearly as much as most in the superhero community, and more than some. And yet she still retained the ability to live in the moment, to savor the small things. Bruce envied that.

Once they'd reached the bar, Dinah grabbed his hand and walked inside with him. He didn't question the touch. Romance-or at least physical affection-was a part of their cover story. It simply made sense to do so. Once inside, he released her hand and threw an arm around her as they approached the bar to order their drinks. A fruity cocktail for Dinah, a scotch for Bruce.

They separated for a bit under the pretense of Dinah heading off to the ladies' room. He watched her go, marveling at the subtle way she brushed a hand against the wall to plant the bug. She returned to him all smiles and leaned over to nuzzle against his neck. Unwittingly, he closed his eyes for a moment and just drank in the feel of her skin against his, the faint jasmine scent of her shampoo, the warmth of her body against his.

"Someone is watching us," she murmured into his ear. "Might as well make this look real."

He nodded his understanding and opened his eyes again to sweep the room casually. He noted two men who had the build of football players eyeing them. Maybe it was just locals being curious, or maybe not. He turned his head and kissed near her ear. He could be imagining things, but he thought that he felt her draw in a breath of surprise.

"I see what you mean," he whispered. "We just have one more to put in place and then perhaps we should leave."

She tilted her head up and met his eyes. He was suddenly aware of just how close their faces were.

"Cover me," she said with a smile. "I'll take care of it."

Bruce grinned back and released her somewhat reluctantly.

"Next round's on me!" he shouted. "Drinks for everyone!" He held out his credit card to the bartender who merely glanced at the name and let out a little gasp of surprise before turning to open up the tab. Bruce could play the vapid, hard-partying playboy just as well as any other role required of him. For this trip, that was definitely required. The cheers and chaos that erupted as everyone tried to rush the bar to put in their drink order gave Dinah the chance to maneuver through the crowd and attach the camera to one of the wall mounted TVs that overlooked most of the bar. He grinned as he watched her make her way back in his direction. Even the men that they suspected of being goons hadn't given her much of a second look. Their attention remained on Bruce.

She took his hand again and gave a squeeze to indicate that it was done. He squeezed back and then took another sip from his drink.

It was awhile before the hubbub died down and Bruce was able to close out his tab. Their quarry didn't make an appearance, because that would have been too easy. However, the surveillance equipment was planted and with any luck, it would just require a few days of camping out in the well appointed villa before Martens showed up.

He released Dinah's hand to sling an arm around her shoulders as they left the bar. She leaned into him and slipped an arm around his waist. He didn't mind having her close. In fact, it felt natural enough that he was sure they'd convinced those who mattered of their cover story. He thought he felt the presence of someone following them as they headed back to the boat, but a few looks around and he didn't see anyone. Didn't mean that he was wrong, but he had nothing to act on for the moment. Instead, he filed it away and made a mental note to be careful as they stayed here. As if he'd be anything else, but extra vigilance never hurt anything. He glanced over at the blonde at his side and found himself glad that he had Dinah around to provide an extra set of watchful eyes. He counted her among the rare few that he'd trust with his life, and working with her more frequently had only elevated that opinion.


	4. Close Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah and Bruce continue their hunt for a criminal seeking solace in the Maldives. Unfortunately, stake-outs aren't all they're cracked up to be, even in paradise.

Three days into observation and they still hadn't seen a hint of their quarry. She could do patient, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Not to mention that the villa that had seemed so spacious and luxurious at first was starting to seem like close quarters. And watching people come and go in a bar was about as interesting as one might expect. The most 'excitement' she'd had over the last few days was when one of the bartenders was cleaning around the area of the camera and appeared to look directly at it for a minute. But seconds later, his attention had shifted and Dinah let out the breath she'd been holding. If he'd actually seen the camera, wouldn't he have examined it or something along those lines? 

She mentioned it to Bruce when he woke up from his nap. They'd taken turns sleeping and watching the feed. As Bruce studied the footage and settled in, she started to stretch. He glanced at the screen once more and then stood up and started to stretch alongside her. 

"Care to blow off some steam?" he asked. 

Dinah grinned at him. "Thought you'd never ask. I'm getting a little bit punchy. Uh, no pun intended." 

It wasn't long before they'd cleared away some furniture and were locked in hand to hand combat. They both pulled their punches somewhat, but the challenge was still there. Dinah felt the tension leave her muscles as she grappled with Bruce. They both managed a fair amount of dodging, but both landed a few good hits. After not too long, her lower lip was smarting and Bruce would likely have a few new bruises. She feinted to his right and then swept his legs out from under him. She didn't give him the chance to catch himself as he fell and instead threw her weight into him, pinning his arms as she straddled his waist and held him to the ground. She beamed at him, attempting to catch her breath. It was only then that she realized how taut his muscles were under her legs and hands. Sweat glistened across his forehead and his eyes roamed over her features as if he were trying to memorize every last inch of her. Her heart rate sped up for reasons that were only loosely connected to the burst of exercise they'd both just engaged in. The heat of his gaze faded as his brow furrowed in confusion, and she realized that she'd probably kept him pinned longer than necessary. 

She got to her feet and held out a hand to help Bruce up. He waved her away and pushed himself off the ground alone. She couldn't place a finger on that moment or even if it was all in her head, but an awkward tension seemed to hang between them. In an attempt to break it, she turned and made a beeline for the bathroom. 

"Winner gets first crack at the shower," she called over her shoulder. 

She lingered in the shower, trying to get her head straight. She also tried to banish the faint memory of Bruce's lips on hers a few years back. She'd planted a kiss on him as a thank you for acknowledging Helena's hard work in bringing down Gotham's organized crime, and it had been better than expected. But that had been a lark-a chance to do something that many had imagined and to maybe throw the Bat off balance for a moment. This feeling was something different, and it was going to make the rest of their stay here a little awkward. 

She dried off and dressed herself in a casual t-shirt and short combo and then stepped out of the bathroom to the delectable scent of bacon wafting her way. She followed her nose to the kitchen where Bruce stood over the stove top, his sweat soaked shirt draped over a nearby chair. 

"I didn't know you could cook," she said, leaning on a nearby counter top at a safe distance. 

He shot her a warm smile. "Alfred made sure I learned. I figured we could use the calories after that workout." 

He was playing it casual, so she took her cue from him. Maybe she'd read too much into that look he'd given her after the sparring session. She busied herself with getting out plates and silverware. 

"I'd offer to return the favor at lunch, but-" she began.

"Don't worry, Barbara has warned me about your cooking skills," Bruce said with a smile. "We can just order room service." 

"That sounds like a solid plan," Dinah agreed. 

The next few days continued along the same vein. They stuck to light conversation, occasionally sparred, and watched the surveillance cameras carefully. It felt like Dinah had just gone down for her turn sleeping when she awoke to Bruce shaking her gently and telling her that he'd just spotted Martens. It took a minute for any of the words to sink in. When they did, she glanced down at the night shirt she was dressed in and then back up to Bruce. 

"Give me a minute to suit up," she murmured. 

He nodded tersely and then left the room. 

She hadn't brought the fishnets, nor had he brought the cowl. It might raise suspicions if Bruce Wayne and Batman just happened to go to the Maldives at the same time. Instead, she had a tactical vest and pants that would provide a small amount of protection without overheating too much. Bruce had his own tac vest and a utility belt that was a much more subdued tan, as opposed to the bright yellow that he sometimes sported. 

On the way over, Bruce explained that one of Martens' goons had brought a briefcase into the bar, which was now closed. 

"So something shady is going on. Good excuse to bust some heads," Dinah said with an approving nod. 

"Exactly," Bruce said with the faintest hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. 

They tied the speedboat up at the dock and hurried through the quiet streets towards the bar. Dinah reached the door first, with Bruce a few feet behind her. After she'd picked the lock on the door and pulled it open, she was seized with an overwhelming sense of wrongness. There was silence in the room before her and it was then that she thought about the bartender seeming to notice the camera and the briefcase that had been brought in. She turned to shout at Bruce to get back, and then felt the heat as something exploded within the building. She let out a quick burst of her cry with just enough force to propel him backwards. And then she felt something large and heavy slam into her back and everything faded to black.


	5. The Vacation's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Dinah's mission in the Maldives comes to a close.

As soon as Dinah's hand touched that door, things went sideways. Bruce's mouth opened in surprise as she turned and screamed at him, the force of her cry pushing him backwards. He was knocked to the ground as an explosion tore through the still night air. 

"Dinah!" he shouted, getting to his feet and rushing over to the blonde. She was facedown on the street, her back bloodied from some of the debris from the building. The building itself was still smoldering and misshapen. 

Bruce gently scooped Dinah up in his arms and hurried away. The authorities would arrive soon and they couldn't afford to answer any questions. Worse, they couldn't afford being spotted alive. Unless Martens had someone watching the building, he likely believed that they were dead. And judging by the fact that the door was rigged to blow up, Bruce had to assume that someone wasn't watching in the shadows. 

He found a little alcove by the beach, private enough that they wouldn't draw attention of anyone passing by. He gently laid Dinah on her side and looked down at her unconscious form. Her chest was still rising and falling, though her breathing sounded somewhat labored. He retrieved a first aid kit from his pocket and used a scissors from there to cut open the fabric of her shirt. He'd buy her a replacement later. After cleaning up her wounds, the cuts didn't look too deep. He wrapped her up with a bandage and then turned his attention to getting his comm link back up and running. The earbuds had been designed to withstand Dinah's canary cry, but occasionally it still needed a bit of tweaking to get back up and running after such force. 

"Oracle?" he spoke into the comm. He heard a deep breath of relief on the other end. 

"Batman? What happened?" 

"They were expecting us. Rigged the bar to blow up. Canary's been injured." 

Barbara was silent for a moment, and Bruce couldn't help but feel the accusation of his part in not protecting Dinah. 

"Lady Blackhawk should be landing in about twenty minutes. Get Canary to the airport so she can patch her up. I have a feeling that you'll find Martens there if you stake it out. If he's desperate enough to blow up that bar, he's probably desperate enough to run to the next nation with no extradition. Is Canary up to transport to the airport?" 

"I think so," Bruce answered, his voice tight as he looked down at the unconscious woman before him. Without thinking, he reached towards her and brushed some hair off her face, gently caressing her cheek. "I'll get her to the Aerie One." 

The plan had always been for Zinda to pick them up once they'd procured the suspect. She was just biding her time on a nearby island as she waited for them to call her into action. It was useful that the Birds had their own pilot. Particularly because Zinda could handle herself in a fight. After all, flying Gotham's vigilantes around wasn't the safest of jobs. 

He removed his shirt and covered Dinah's back in it before, then got to his feet and gingerly cradled Dinah in his arms. It wasn't too tough to flag down a good samaritan for the ride to the airport, and a mumbled explanation about 'too much to drink' was enough for the driver to accept their presence. Bruce chafed a bit at having to put his trust in someone he didn't know. He was on edge throughout the drive, prepared to fight if he had to, mentally calculating just how to do so around Dinah's body. Fortunately, they were dropped off at the airport without any trouble. Bruce shoved a few bills into the driver's hands and expressed his gratitude before carrying Dinah out of the car and towards the darkened airport. 

Inside, there was little more than a couple of security guards. A few more bills and Bruce was able to convince them to look the other way while he took Dinah out to meet Zinda's plane. As soon as the Aerie One was in sight, the woman in his arms stirred as if roused by the proximity to the plane that her team likely considered a second HQ. 

"Bruce?" she murmured. 

He looked down at her, his jaw tightening. 

"I'm here, Dinah." 

Still clearly a little fuzzy headed, he felt her nuzzle into him. He stopped and closed his eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath, but didn't move to disturb her. 

"You okay?" she asked him. 

He laughed drily. "I should be asking you that." 

"M'fine," she murmured. 

He didn't respond as they'd gotten to the jet and Zinda stood in the open doorway. 

"Either someone had a bit too much booze, or things went sideways for you," she announced before moving aside to let Bruce and Dinah inside. 

"Lay her over there," she gestured to a cot and reached for the first aid kit next to it. She smiled as Dinah was set down on the cot. "How you doing, doll?" 

"I've been worse," Dinah replied. "What about Martens?"

Bruce pursed his lips together. "I'm taking care of it." 

When Dinah showed signs of wanting to sit up, Zinda grabbed her arm and held her down. With her free hand she waved Bruce away. 

"Go do what you came here to do. I'll take care of this little lady, and I'll be on the comms if you need backup." 

He resisted the urge to tell her that he wouldn't need the help, and he took one more glance over at Dinah before he exited the plane. A flash of frustration rose up in his chest at her actions. She could easily have gotten herself out of the way rather than waste time pushing him back. It was foolhardy, and self sacrificing, and... exactly the sort of thing that he might have done, if he'd had her ability. Not that he'd admit that to anyone, nor would he argue about why it was okay for him to take such actions but not for anyone else. 

Fortunately, Martens showed up with his entourage after about an hour of Bruce staking out the airport. This time, they weren't expecting him and he was able to get the drop on the group. It was a good way to vent his frustration while also accomplishing the task he'd set out to do here. The guards that he'd paid off didn't respond to the gunfire, so Bruce figured that they must have taken the opportunity to take an extended lunch break. Whatever the case, he was grateful that there were no complications with this showdown. 

"You don't waste any time," Zinda whistled as Bruce pulled the unconscious and ziptied bodies onto the plane. 

Dinah was sitting up once he got inside but a warning look from Zinda seemed to keep her from offering to help with moving the rest of the bodies. Once Bruce had loaded them all up, he nodded to Zinda and took his seat in the plane. Zinda headed up to the cockpit to get ready for takeoff and Bruce buckled himself in before glancing over to Dinah. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Fine." At his disbelieving look she exhaled slowly. "I've dealt with much worse." 

He grunted and looked away. 

"You're okay though?" 

"Fine," he mirrored her response and turned his gaze from hers, focusing on the seats across the aisle from his. 

"You're sure?" she asked. 

"You took an unnecessary risk. I could have gotten out of the way myself." 

"Maybe. Maybe not. I didn't have much time to make the call, but I'm not sorry I did it." 

He scoffed. In his peripheral vision, he could see Dinah straighten up as if she were squaring away for a fight. 

"I'm not one of your proteges, Bruce. You brought me along on this mission as a partner. We've both known each other for years, and my methods shouldn't be a surprise to you." 

Bruce grunted again and settled back into his seat. Fortunately, Dinah did the same. Neither of them spoke a word over the 18 hour flight. At some point, he noticed that she'd fallen asleep. He watched her chest rise and fall and found some reassurance in the reminder that she was still alive.He felt a brief flash of guilt at the argument, but he brushed that aside. It was probably better this way.


	6. Under Your Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A business meeting with Oliver Queen and an uncomfortable mission debriefing both await Bruce after his return from the Maldives mission.

Bruce was relieved at the chance to resume his duties after the mission in the Maldives. And if he occasionally missed the presence of the woman who'd helped fill those days. It was easier this way. Dinah's prone figure on the ground had added a new nightmare to his already long repertoire. It wasn't that he was angry, but simply that this was a reminder that working alone was better. 

Never mind the Robin that tagged along fairly often on his patrols. Or the Oracle in his earbud, the Nightwing that was on call... 

Still, it was easier to just focus on his routine of patrolling his city and going to work at his company. Pretending to vacation on a hot and sunny island felt a lot more false than his real life. Pretending to be attracted to the woman accompanying him? Well... he'd just gotten into character, he told himself. They both had. 

He was a man who rarely forgot about things, though he was a little less attentive to his business obligations at times. Having a secretary and calendar in his office meant that he didn't always have to think about work while he was outside of the office. He certainly paid more attention to it than his public persona hinted that he did, but there was a reason why he had Lucius Fox to help run the company on a day to day basis. 

Whatever the reason, he didn't give much thought to a meeting with Oliver Queen that had been scheduled nearly two months before. Not until his secretary sent a text message on the morning of to remind him. 

The meeting had been made to discuss a potential merger for the purpose of an affordable energy project. Bruce and Oliver had some level of respect between the two of them, for their external activities as much as anything. Bruce didn't always approve of the man's methods and his personality was a little too boisterous for Bruce's liking, but he was about as close to a friend as Bruce would allow, outside those that he allowed to operate in his city. 

The meeting itself went over very well until they got to the end of their discussion and moved into what would typically be small talk. 

"So," Oliver began, pulling out his phone and calling up a picture that had been splashed all over the tabloids. "You two look happy," he commented. 

Bruce eyed the archer for a moment. Oliver and Dinah had a messy history and more than once, it had caused conflicts with other League members. 

"It was a cover for a mission," he said quietly. 

Oliver pocketed his phone and nodded. 

"Okay. But if it wasn't? It's good to see her wearing that smile again. For what it's worth, I think that Dinah's finally realized that she's better off without me." He sighed and shrugged. "And if something... extracurricular was going on with you two, I might not like it, but she deserves to move on. And I don't have to tell whoever she moves on with to be good to her-she's pretty good at standing up for herself. Just... it wouldn't cause any problems with our work together." 

"It was just-" Bruce began, but Oliver cut across him. 

"A mission, I know." Oliver held out h is hand with a broad grin. "It was nice to see you, Bruce. I look forward to collaborating on this energy project." 

"Nice to see you too, Oliver," Bruce replied as the other man turned towards the door. 

\----

Barbara's van sat in his driveway when Bruce got home after work and the relaxing scent of oolong tea wafted in from the parlor. He gave her a squeeze on the shoulder when he entered the room and saw her at the table across from Alfred. 

"Welcome home, Master Bruce," Alfred said, moving to stand up. Bruce held up a hand to stay the movement. 

"Never mind, Alfred, I'll pour myself a cup. So, Barbara, to what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"Aside from the fact that you never stopped in for a debrief after the Maldives?" Barbara replied with a slightly teasing smile. 

"I've been busy," Bruce muttered, taking his seat and sipping his coffee. Barbara was one of a short list of people whom he respected enough to accept constructive criticism from. She'd called him out on things before. 

"Come to think of it, I have a load of dishes that I can't procrastinate any further. I'll leave you two to it," Alfred said mildly. He stood and exited the room before either could stop him. 

With Alfred gone, Bruce turned his full attention to Barbara. 

"You're always busy," she replied. "But usually we catch up after missions like this." 

"Missions like this aren't really 'usual' for us at all," Bruce corrected. If Barbara had work that needed doing overseas, she usually stuck with her team. This had been Bruce's mission and he'd simply gone to her for help. In his mind, that meant that no debrief was needed. 

"I suppose not. Zinda mentioned that the flight back was a little tense." 

Bruce gave Barbara a look. 

"We were tired, and Dinah was injured. I didn't feel much like talking." 

Barbara gave him a look that strongly communicated that she could see right through him. It wasn't the first nor would it be the last time that he was on the receiving end of that look. 

"She's recovered nicely," she supplied, though he hadn't asked. Hearing that heartened him a little, though he'd already done his own independent checking to make sure that the Canary had recovered. "She's getting under your skin," she continued. "I remember trying to fire her after Savant kidnapped and brutalized her. It's scary to see someone that you respect and care about get knocked down a few pegs." 

Bruce grunted and busied himself with stirring his tea. 

"She should have let me protect myself," he grumbled. 

"What I could tell from it, it was instinct. And if you're going to tell me that my operatives are reckless, then I'm going to start talking pots and kettles. This is the job, and they do what they can as safely as they can." 

Bruce exhaled slowly and pinched the bridge of his nose. Finally, he looked up to meet Barbara's gaze. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you're quite the force to be reckoned with?" he asked. 

"Yes," she answered simply. 

He laughed softly, but couldn't help but feel a small swell of pride towards Barbara. He wasn't foolish enough to take responsibility for her, as he hadn't been the one to train her or take her under his wing, but he was proud that she'd operated under the Bat symbol during her time as a hero in the field. And he was proud that she was willing to collaborate with him from time to time. She was a formidable force for good and he was just glad that she was operating out of Gotham. 

"I really have been busy," he said. The look she gave him was less than impressed. "Oliver Queen came to see me today. Business meeting. We're going to be partnering on an energy project." 

"I know," Barbara said simply. 

"I figured. Big sister is always watching," he replied. She didn't look abashed or apologize for it. Both of them tended towards being overly thorough with surveillance. Not everyone understand the need to be safe that drove it, and not everyone agreed with it. But they understood each other. 

"I make it a point to know if someone comes into town that could hurt one of my agents," she said. "Did he mention her?" 

Bruce considered lying. He thought back to the conversation with Oliver and the awkward moment when Oliver had pulled up that photo. The one where Dinah was draped adoringly over his shoulder, her cheeks flushed happily. 

"Yes. He's seen the picture from our time in the Maldives." 

"Him and the rest of the Western World that's concerned with gossip," Barbara said with a sigh. "I'm sorry that I didn't get it removed before it could go viral, but..." 

"It's fine," he cut across her. "It sold our cover. I told Oliver that it was simply business. For what it's worth, he seems like he's ready to let her move on. I don't think he'll be visiting her while he's in Gotham." 

He didn't comment on the skepticism in Barbara's gaze, nor did she elaborate. He supposed he was glad for that. 

"I hope you're right. She's still blaming herself for the way in which she left him and I just- you know what? She's a big girl, but I can't help but want to shield her from this sort of thing." 

Bruce nodded his understanding. He had often tried to shield the people in his life from various hurts. He had failed all too often in his opinion and there was an ache that would never quite be soothed for that, but it didn't stop him from wanting to try and perhaps overcorrecting at times. 

"And you, Barbara? How have you been?" 

He removed the tea bag that had been steeping and took a sip of his tea. 

"I've been busy too," Barbara answered. "But good," she added in a softer tone. 

From there, it was easy to fall into talk about their lives. There weren't many people that he enjoyed making small talk with, but the members of his extended 'family'-the family that had gathered around him in spite of how he could be at times-he always wanted to hear what was going on with them, even if he wasn't always the best at conversation. 

It was only when Barbara was ready to leave that she brought up Dinah again. 

"You know, I think that Dinah misses sparring with you. It couldn't hurt to look in on her again," she said gently. 

"Hm," he answered noncommittally. He wasn't quite ready to see Dinah again. And especially not as Barbara's words rang in his mind - - _'she's getting under your skin.'_ If that was the reality, he wasn't quite prepared to face it.


End file.
